Counter Clockwise
by Theresa471
Summary: An under cover operation goes wrong with the third tractor trailer carrying weapons and drugs is hijacked and the 12th precinct is asked to find out along with the Attorney General's office to find out who ordered the hit.
1. Chapter 1

Counter Clockwise

Chapter One

A tractor trailer driving over the George Washington bridge was bringing in a huge ship of weapons and drugs into New York City ordered by DEA and delivered to the main warehouse in Manhattan. There was one guard sitting up front and two others in the back, while a under cover SUV with three others making sure the tracker trailer makes it to the warehouse.

This was a unscheduled delivery with the first two having been hijacked the past six months. The F.B.I. and other agencies have been investigating with one of their own having been able to incorporate himself into who ever has been involved with the hijacking.

The weapons and drugs were worth a fortune on the black market and under ground.. All police precincts had been advised and including the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett had been keeping a close watch since one of her people was chosen for the under cover. Sergeant Avery Brooks age 28 years of age had been asked by the Attorney General to work on the operation.

He agreed a little over six months ago having made contact with the one in charge living in the Bronx. Doctor Charles Cooke had sought out to the young man with his resume on knowing how to drive a tracker trailer. He agreed to the operation along with a hefty bonus.

Kate Beckett was worried after speaking with the attorney general about the operation. They were tracking the vehicle over the bridge and heading for there location to the warehouse. However several blocks away there would be an accident to have all traffic stopped and whom ever was behind the hijacking took out the SUV with smoke bombs and armed bandits took out the driver, guards and having Brooks and another man pulled the tracker trailer onto the side street to never show up at the location.

Even though there was a tracking device placed inside one of the weapon containers so that the attorney general and other agencies would be able to track and figure out where it went. Sergeant Avery Brooks would try to make contact when ever he was free from his duties..

Meanwhile in the computer room of the 12th precinct. Sergeant Javier Esposito was watching the tracking device on the computer screen. When he noticed the tracker trailer never even made it to the main warehouse in Manhattan. He was shaking his head when Ryan coming from the break room with coffee for the both of them.

"They did it again Ryan. The tracker trailer never made it to the warehouse. However the tracking device is still working and it looks like it's heading for the Bronx. I will know the exact address very soon. We need to inform Captain Beckett of this fact and how she is going to be having a fit."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five blocks away from the Bronx, MonteFiore hospital. There was an empty warehouse just for this occasion. Avery and his men were able to pull in the tractor trailer into the back of the warehouse. For where the one charge Peter Gallagher was very pleased with his driver to deliver the trailer with the merchandise.

Brooks was able to get down from the cab to see Gallagher waiting for him. He was able to take a quick breath into his straining lungs to let go the stress building.

"Congrats Brooks! great job with driving the trailer here. You and the rest of the men will be getting an bonus, please come into the office to be paid. We will talk further tomorrow on what our next job is going to be." He said with Brooks and the other three following with smiles on there faces. Gallagher goes into his black coat pocket having the envelopes inside to pay his personnel the bonus money.

There was a series of thanks by everyone at the same time. Afterwards he tells them that they can leave and go home until tomorrow. While his other personnel will be in later to start separating the merchandise and drugs throughout the Tri-State area.


	2. Chapter 2

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Two

Avery Brooks finally getting the chance to be by himself from inside his apartment after receiving the bonus money from his boss. He had to debugged his place several times during the past six months. He didn't need them to find out that he's a police officer working under cover.

Checking the time on his wrist watch. He needed to call the attorney general at his office using a special a special cell-phone that was given to him for these purposes. He walked into the bedroom to take it out of the dresser that he had hidden under neath taped.

Pulling it out and placing it into his hand. He brought up the number onto the screen and pressing dialing while waiting for the connection to go through.

"Attorney General's office this is Matt. Avery, I have been anxiously waiting for your call. How are you?" He asked from sitting in his office with paperwork he's not been able to get to because of waiting for this particular call.

"Fine, considering I did another run for those behind the hijacking of the third tracker trailer. I do hope your office and the precincts involved will be able to track the merchandise and where it's located at the moment?" He asked with taking in a short breath into his lungs with sitting down at the edge of his queen size bed.

"Yes we have been able to track it to a location in the Bronx some where near Montefiore hospital. We haven't decided what the next option is going to be Avery. However I will try to speak with officers in my office and discuss it with them. Are you going to be home all night so that I can call you?"

"I will be unless the one in charge wants to discuss with me in regard to another job he spoke about earlier. Either way I will let you know and vice versa. I can't talk any longer sir. Bye." He said with ending the conversation and going into the living room to turn on the cable to watch movies and sports.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett was waiting for Matt to call her from the Attorney General's office at home after speaking with the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson. She would leave at four o' clock everyday with having to be home to take care of Lily, Jake and Reece.

Her husband Richard Castle was on a short book tour for two days and would be back tomorrow promoting the merger between Black Pawn Publishing and Green Leaf. He was asked by Gina and by the publisher of Green Leaf to promote it with three other author's in different states.

Kate walked into the loft with both nannies having to be taking care of the three until Beckett arrived home from the precinct. The three of them ran into there mother just about knocking her down to the floor with glee. Andrea had to holler at all three of them for not listening and almost hurting there mother.

However Lilly and Reece made an apology with slight tears coming down there faces and Kate hugging the two.

Afterwards she heard the house phone started to ring with Andrea going to answer it with Kate and her children moving over to the couch.

"Kate, it's for you." She said and didn't give the name until Beckett had gotten up to answer it by the table near the fire place.

"Kate, it's Matt. I spoke with my inside man. He mention that he's been asked about a possible new job. Otherwise we are still tracking the merchandise."

"I know. It's somewhere in the Bronx near the hospital. Are there any plans to arrest those at the location?" She asked with looking to see where her trouble makers had gone.

"Not at this time Kate. But I and others will discuss it in a little while making it a long night. I will let you know what we decide either way. Good night for now." He replies with Kate hanging up the phone to see where her three were doing...


	3. Chapter 3

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Three

It was around ten' clock when the meeting broke up in the attorney general's office on the eight floor. Matt was exhausted in spike the fact that a team was getting together to head to the Bronx warehouse and arrest whom ever is taking the merchandise off the tracker trailer.

Even though they no doubt know that the top man won't be there. Maybe with the arrest they would be able to get the information on those arrested.

He picked up the phone to call Kate Beckett. He had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping at all and anxious to get on with the peace of the action. Dialing the number by heart he waited for the connection and hearing a voice on the other end.

"Kate, it's Matt. I suggest on whether you want to be there for the arrest. Please leave after I am done talking to you. I have sent a team of agents over to the location filled to the tee with weapons. Hopefully we will be successful with finding out who the top man will be. "

"Thank you for letting me on the operation. I will get myself dressed now and informed my husband Castle. No doubt he would want to come along as well. Call you in the morning. Bye!" She said as she turned to see Castle dressed with his coat.

"Go get dressed while I let Andrea and Melissa know that we are leaving for a little while." Castle said with seeing his wife head for the bedroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the warehouse. Four men all asked by there boss to come and sort the weapons and drugs. Even though he had said that he might show up for a few moments.

He would be watching from across the street in a black SUV with another man looking out with a binocular to check for any police activity. While having the feeling that one of his personnel had ratted on him with giving the location of the tractor trailer being taken.

He doesn't know who it might be at this point. Everyone including the driver Brooks have been working hard to please him with the delivery of the merchandise. It was thirty minutes later when five cars pulled up and including Kate Beckett and her husband Richard Castle following behind.

Lt. Sammy Joesph gave the order to have all weapons ready in case they start to fire back. Heading for the entrance on the side. They heard voices with containers being opened with crowbars. There were merchandise all over the cement floor having been sorted out with a listing on each piece for where it's going to a client.

Captain Beckett and Castle had there guns in hand when one of the workers seeing them took out a small hand gun to start firing. However Beckett was quicker with shooting at his wrist to have the gun fall out of his hand and himself falling to the ground.

Lt. Joesph told everyone to stop what they were doing and drop what ever guns they had on them very slowly. While Beckett placed cuffs on the one man she had shot in the wrist and giving him his rights. While Castle was checking out the array of weapons on the floor and drugs. He could even write a book just on these weapons centering around his characters as with Nikki and Jameison Rook.

Across the street...

"Damn it!" Lt. Willis Paris of the Attorney General's office and crooked for the past few years. "We need to get out of here quick before they suspect something." He spoke to his driver and associate.

"Yes sir. Right away." As he backed out slowly to head back to his apartment complex in Manhattan.


	4. Chapter 4

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Four

Agents for the Attorney General's office had taken the four from the warehouse and to bring them to the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle in attendance. While the one agent for the attorney general was asking questions.

"I told you for the fourth time. I don't know who our boss is or what he looks like. He has always called with the orders." Gilbert says to the agent. He was one of four having been arrested.

"Ok. Even your three associates have said the same thing. Do you think he might of been around hiding at the time of the arrest?" He asked with looking at Beckett and Captain Anderson standing in the back.

He needed to think about the question for a moment. "If I was the boss in charge of a fortune in weapons and drugs. I would need to be sure to be making sure everything was getting done all right." He takes in a deep breath into his already straining lungs.

"Damn! I have a feeling that he might of been watching across the street at the time." Agent Swanson replies with anxiety showing on his face. And Beckett needing to leave the room for a moment to gather herself with her wits.

Outside the room...

"I just don't believe it Rick. We have the four main associates and we don't even know who the top man is." She exclaims.

"Maybe we can still catch him with letting go the four and eventually he will show up with giving him even more merchandise to steal. We have the information leak out that another shipment will be arriving sooner with weapons, drugs and even money that is going to be burnt." Castle says to have his wife shaking her head.

"Are you crazy Rick? Where is the attorney general going to be getting hold of money to be burnt?" She asked with a tone that was scaring him a little.

"There are always a way. Since you're friends with Matt. Maybe your be able to convince him of the plan as with your officers of this precinct."

"I will see what I can do Rick. However we need to do this quickly by a certain time frame." She walks away to head back inside of the room two.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile driver and under cover agent Avery Brooks had ordered Chinese food. He was waiting when a call came in from his boss of the operation for the Attorney General's office. "It's Matt. I need for you to be very careful. Please call this office on whether your boss will make contact with you. His four associates at the warehouse have been arrested." He stated over the phone.

"Yes sir. I will be careful. Is there anything else I should know about at this time?" He asked with a nervous stomach causing butterflies.

"We are currently discussing a plan. When we are ready, I will be sure to let you in on the idea. Ok?"

"Sure. And thanks for calling me about it. I will let you go now. I have been waiting for my Chinese and I believe it's them at the door."

"Of course! And good night." The phone call ends and Brooks head for the front door of his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Five

"Are you serious Kate?" Matt said loudly over the phone from his home in Albany. He was exhausted and needed to get some sleep after such a long day.

"I think sir it would be the best option to try and get to the top man with leaking out the information. I know he's not going to resist the urge to rob the truck once again." She states over the phone for the late hour.

He kept shaking his head. In spite the fact she wasn't able to see it. "All right Captain. I will go with it for now. I will have the office release the information. No doubt if he finds out, it would be through the police only, and probably he is a part of the group some where located in New York City. My under cover agent Avery Brooks will be driving the truck. I will call him after I am done talking with you."

"Thank you, sir I truly do appreciate it greatly." She says with taking a deep breath into her lungs, while Castle was listening in to the conversation.

"Your welcomed Kate, and good night." He hangs up to bring up the number for his agent Avery Brooks. He dials...

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Avery Brooks must of fallen asleep on the couch. When he jumped hearing the cell-phone going off loudly. He looked at the time to be 9 o'clock at night. Looking at the caller I.D., right away he answered it to be his boss.

"What's going on sir?" He asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

He was able to explain the entire situation and the plan that Captain Kate Beckett will put into place with the new shipment to be announced over the police bans only. "Like I mention earlier to you over the phone. I would need you to be very careful with the next shipment."

"I will try to be sir. If this boss of mine with the operation calls me. I will be sure to inform you of this information." He said with getting off the edge of the black leather couch and pulling the blanket to the end of the couch.

"Don't try to call when he's around Avery. It's going to be too dangerous for your life overall. There is nothing else to report. I have one more call to make with getting the shipment together and the release of one million dollars that has been tainted from past cases and marked to be burnt. At least this way he and other officials would be grateful to get rid of it and have it floating around in some warehouse.

"I understand sir. Do you happen to know when the shipment will be to give me an heads up?" He asked with feeling nervous in his stomach.

"At the moment I have no idea Avery. I will let you know very soon. So please leave your phone on and your voice-mail. I need to make more calls to set up this plan."

"Yes sir." As the phone goes dead and Brooks needs to relax a little before trying to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Sixth

It was 36 hours later Avery Brooks was informed of the new truck shipment. He was to meet the truck in Westport, CT. and take over the driving himself. There would be no one else inside the back of the truck with the weapons and money. He had found this strange to not have any guards watching out for the money that is going to be burnt.

However there would be under cover agents from the attorney general's office to be following the truck staying back as much as possible until the police from the 12th precinct take over until it arrives back at the warehouse.

Everyone would lucky enough that the top dog would show up at some point. And give the detectives from the 12th precinct to arrest him. The truck had reach one of the last tolls before entering New York with Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to take over the driving with watching the truck and Brooks driving.

Ryan was driving at the time of the exchange and was told not to be too close to the truck. He understood the orders in spite the fact it was past five o' clock with the traffic some what heavy at the moment.

"I can't believe that the attorney general had actually released all that money to be stolen?" Ryan asked to have Esposito staying quiet for the moment.

"He's the boss Ryan. We just follow the orders given by Captain Kate Beckett. Lets do our jobs and that's it for now." He replied in a foul mood.

Kevin Ryan continued to drive in the heavy traffic. The tractor trailer truck was just up ahead with stopping and going with the late afternoon rush hour.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the warehouse...

They had gotten word that the truck should be arriving in 15 minutes. Everyone was ready to berth the truck and start checking the inventory of weapons and the money. Nothing was going to be done to the money for at least a few days. It will be during this time with who ever is the top dog will be able to take action and steal all of the merchandise once again.

Captain Kate Beckett and her officers working this particular case will be closely watching the warehouse, as with three from the Attorney General's office.

They had received a tip that night with the truck arriving soon that someone in the Attorney General's office just might be involved being the top man with having stolen the past three deliveries. Captain Beckett was given this news last night by Matt. He was still in shock over this information.

"Don't you worry Matt. My people will catch him when the time arises." Beckett said over the phone to have Matt getting everything together with the shipment and the one million dollars scheduled to be burnt.

"Don't disappoint me Kate." He says with pride in his demeanor.

"I won't Matt. Good night and I wish you all of the best with the case." She ends the phone conversation to speak with her husband Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Seven

Sharp shooters having been asked by Captain Beckett to help out with the case. They were positioned in green fatigues in different buildings and rooftops. They were there to look through the scopes of the rifles to see if anyone would be watching for the truck to arrive into the rooftop.

There was chatter going on with the six sharp shooters from S.W.A.T. letting each other know on whether they were able to see anyone.

Meanwhile Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were anxious with being stuck in traffic once again. This time there was an accident with the police moving the traffic very slowly. However they were able to finally get by with the truck up ahead. As far as they would tell, there was no tail following them to the warehouse.

Brooks on the other hand was a total wreck with his stomach in knots to be driving alone without any guards this time around.

He made the turn to the left and headed straight down to the side of the warehouse with very little traffic accept the one lone black SUV having to be the two police detectives. Just prior to the vehicle reaching the parking lot of the warehouse. They decided to stay back and check the buildings, even though the S.W.A..T. sharp shooters were watching as well.

After a moment with Ryan checking the windows with the binoculars. He saw something with shades being moved a little from the second building. "Esposito there is something happening in the second building. I suggest you get the S.W.A.T. members to check it out before we lose who ever it might be." He says with excitement in his demeanor for the first time since they started this case.

Esposito picked up the walkie talkie and the code, along with the password to contact the commander in charge. Moments later the commander had his men look sharply for anyone that might be looking through shades.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the man working for the Attorney General's Office. He wasn't able to see anyone accept to watch the truck pulling into the back entrance of the warehouse. His men would be taking care of the truck sometime tonight with removing the weapons and the money. But for now he was to make sure the truck actually arrived.

By accident he dropped something near the white shade to have it move. This gave the sharp shooters to fire six shots at the target hitting the suspect and hopefully the top dog.

Commander Adams gave the order to fire hitting the target twice into his right shoulder knocking him backwards and hitting his hit knocking himself out. "Lets go everyone. We need to find out on whether the suspect is still alive!"

Moments later...

The lock was shot out by two of the S.W.A.T. members breaking the door to get inside. Holding their rifles close to them while the vests should protect them. The six of them ran into a empty bedroom to find the body with two bullets to his left shoulder.

Captain Emery went to bend down to check for a pulse in the neck and found that he was still alive. "We need to get an ambulance. This man is still alive!"


	8. Chapter 8

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Eight

Sergeant Esposito told the suspect that an ambulance was on the way over. " We need to know what your name is before we continue on." Esposito asked with bending down to place some sort of a bandage on his shoulders with the bullets hitting them. The bleeding had slowed with placing the pressure bandage by sergeant Esposito.

Detective Kevin Ryan came over to asked on whether he was able to give his name. "No, not yet! However I am going to ask again Ryan. One more time sir, what is your name?"

The suspect looked up to say the following. " My name is David Roberts of the Attorney General's office. I decided to try and get a piece of the action with this last shipment." He said with Ryan and another officer from S.W.A.T helped him up from the floor and hearing the ambulance arrived downstairs. Officers downstairs were directing the medical tech with their equipment to help the patient and checking his vitals.

One of the officers from S.W.A.T. told Esposito that he would go along to the hospital and try to get a further statement as to why he was involved with stealing the shipments.

The medical techs needed to give the patient an I.V. solution with losing a lot of blood. No doubt he's going to e needing a blood transfusion once the doctors in the emergency room realize what is going on.

They were able to placed him onto the stretcher to have both techs bringing him out from the elevator. It would of been hard to carry him down the stairs.

Placing him inside with a S.W.A.T. officer to keep watch on the suspect. There is always a possible chance that he might try to get away. And once the ambulance had pulled away, Sergeant Esposito needed to advise Captain Kate Beckett of the situation with the top man having been taken into custody and the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty Minutes later at the loft

Kate Beckett had been talking on the phone for the past ten minutes to Sergeant Esposito and the officer in charge of S.W.A.T. She had Castle over looking her shoulder in the kitchen listening into the conversation.

"Good work sergeant. Now we need to have Interpol once the names are sent over seas to begin looking for the suspects and the merchandise of the past shipments."

"I believe Beckett that all of the heavy items for the army are still located here in the states. We had found the tanks and other weapons on the second level of the it should poise no trouble to have the authorities called in to have them take the tanks out and back to their bases." Javier said to Beckett over the phone.

Meanwhile on route to the hospital.

The techs had to shock Roberts heart with losing ground. However after they had shocked his heart twice, he had come back with vitals back to what they were before losing ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Nine

Kate Beckett had asked her husband Castle to stay put at the loft to keep an eye out on the three kids. She didn't want to have too much traffic at the hospital. In spite the fact she will be placing two officers for around the clock protection. In case someone tries to take him out for not doing his job.

Castle agreed to her orders this time around. It would give him a chance to catch up on his writing and playtime with his children. While Andrea was out visiting friends today.

Beckett headed for the under ground parking lot thinking about the case and how lucky they were to finally catch the top man involved with the robberies of the tractor trailer trucks carrying weapons and drugs. There was just too much pressure from down town to push with trying to find who was behind the operation.

Taking her time to the hospital. Traffic was just too heavy for this time of the day. And she didn't need to get herself into an accident. She was very close to her destination with turning into the parking lot to park and speak with the security guard to get a pass and making sure that all was well...

"Captain Beckett, you can go right up. Your suspect is now in his ICU number 421 along with I hoe your officers protecting him." He said strongly to Beckett and having to be shaking her head.

Walking out of the very slow elevator with a great deal of traffic going on between the floors. She found the room and two of her officers standing guard on the outside of the room. "Gentlemen, how is everything right now?" She asked with concern in her tone of voice.

Lt Avery in his early thirties would be the first to answer her question. "Everything is quiet Captain. Our suspect is doing well after the surgery and will be no doubt moved to another floor in a few days." He stated with what information he had available with him.

"Thanks. Just be sure to have your replacements take over in four hours. I don't want to see tired officers working this case." Beckett ordered with both officers understanding her orders. "By the way who is the cardiac specialist involved with the case of taking care of the patient?" She asked with sincere emotion knowing full well that it might be Doctor Josh Davidson since this was the Cardiac ward.

Speak of the devil...She saw him walking this way with his wife Susan no doubt to be in charge of the this ICU. She was smiling from ear to ear with seeing her old friend. They no longer had any anger toward each other the past eight years.

"Doctor Davidson, how is my patient doing since coming in from the ambulance?" She said with Susan saying hello to her before walking inside to check on his vitals.

"We need to keep a close eye on him. He has a history of Congested heart failure. And there is a possible chance that one of his right side values is not pumping amount of the blood throughout his entire body. It's why I have been called into the case to make sure that he stays alive. Knowing how important this man is to you and the 12th precinct." He states to her with walking inside the room to begin checking his patient out.


	10. Chapter 10

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Ten

Doctor Josh Davidson was making sure his patient was going to be all right. It's going to take a few days with the tests to find out a course of action to repair the value. Even though right now it was his shoulder that needed to be watched with having been shot by the S.W.A.T. officers.

Captain Kate Beckett was awfully quiet. While she was watching him work. He was so much different now as compared to years ago. And back than he wasn't married to his wife Susan having tamed the tiger.

She waited until he was done with checking his patient before she started to asked the questions about his condition. She wanted to be sure that he doesn't bolt in spite having two guards outside his room.

A few moments later...

He turned around to face her. "I am going to take a quick break in the doctor's lounge on this floor. Would you care to join me so that I can give you my report?" He says with placing the chart back into the door slot.

"Sure Josh." She replies with walking out of the room with the change of officers now on break. She let them know the situation. She would be back shortly to give them further instructions.

INSIDE THE DOCTOR'S LOUNGE

There were only four other doctor's inside having a break before going back to their work.

Doctor Davidson asked on whether she wanted something to eat before going back to the precinct. "Are there any sandwiches in that frig of yours Josh?" She asked with her stomach started to rumble on her, since she can't keep on drinking coffee all day long.

"Go ahead and take a look. While I make your coffee for you. Are you still taking three sugars?" He said to her with great interest having changed a great deal over the years. Especially having three kids to add to the change.

"My doctor has me down to just one sugar with very little milk. Thanks for asking. " She opens the frig to see all types of goodies. She asked on whether he wanted a sandwich as well.

"Please Kate. I am hungry as well with a long day ahead of me." He stated to her with bringing over four types of sandwiches along with pickles in a jar and two bags of chips she found on the back counter.

They settled to eat and drink until they were ready to discuss the patient.

Twenty minutes later Doctor Davidson started to talk about his patient and the possible dangers. "Look Kate, we need to keep the patient as quiet as possible. I don't need your officers outside of his room to bother him. Just make sure they do their jobs and that's it."

"I will speak with them Josh. He's a very important person that needs to stay alive no matter what.!" She stated strongly with her statement to her old friend.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR NOTES...This is the final chapter for this story.

Counter Clockwise

Chapter Eleven

Three days later the patient was moved to a regular room. He was going to be released into the custody of the Witness Protection Program as promised by Captain Beckett, the police commissioner and governor.

As for overseas. 12 of 15 suspects were arrested and interrogated for which they will be brought to justice in the states with receiving stolen merchandise. Inspector Rueben of Scotland Yard had mention in a communications to the states that the last three would be arrested with-in the next few days by the inspector's men.

Doctor Josh Davidson was able to release his patient after getting a clean bill of health to travel with the Witness Protection agents to the best secured safe house in the states some where located in Arizona. Security was tight with the two agents taking the top boss via air port. Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct had set up a team of security officers to watch along the travel route to the airport.

It would be only a month later when all four of the tractor trailer trucks and merchandise had been fully recovered along with the case being closed.

There was a small party at the precinct to celebrate the case being closed along with getting back the merchandise that was taken. They were very lucky this time around. Including having the money burned as promised by the Attorney general's office. He was quite pleased with the full results and including catching the top man in the operation.

THE END


End file.
